


R Is for Rhyme

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [18]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poetic interlude in <i>The Alphabet Series</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R Is for Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

A drabble in verse:

A is for Apple, which Severus bit  
while Headmaster Albus enjoyed his tight fit.  
Boys will be boys, so C is for Curious,  
as claims to be straight grow a little more spurious.  
E is for Early when, lying in bed,  
Kingsley wakes up giving Alastor head.  
And don't we all pity, in H is for Heat,  
poor randy Minerva who squirms in her seat.  
Q is for Quick, for Severus, I guess,  
though poor Argus Filch was left cleaning the mess.

Eight more smutty alphabet letters to go:  
with sodomy, Snape, and of course, fellatio.


End file.
